


Shifting Ties

by minimoonp



Category: Original Work, cursedmuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimoonp/pseuds/minimoonp
Kudos: 1





	Shifting Ties

Rune smiled as he saw Zee sitting at a far table in the restuarant. He went on over and settled into the empty seat before her. She looked him up and down briefly before giving a smile of her own, he was wearing her hairstyle again just to poke fun at her. 

"You're back! I thought you weren't supposed to be here; breaking secret city rules or something like that." He started. "Though I don't mind the invite. I enjoy the company."

Zee rolled her eyes. "I'm not, but as long as no one tells... Besides I'm here on official muse business today. Mostly."

Rune gave a small chuckle, as if to say, 'Sure Jan,' but let her continue. 

"I had a few questions, about the other day, and about you?"

"Heh, what, are you going to take notes?"

She sat a pen and a small notepad on the table. Okay. He gave a shrug. "Carry on."

She stopped to think for a moment. What would be her first question.

"How did you encounter Dickard?"

He raised a brow, "Ah, hm, a good question. I wasn't looking for him that's for sure, more like he found me. Did his research apparently."

She frowned, "You didn't drink his blood did you?"

He shook his head, before pulling the collar of his shirt down briefly. She could just barely make out a small marking on his neck. 

"I'm already in a pact with someone. So he managed to get off with the free trial version of my services, thankfully. He tried to offer me things, but... that's beside the point."

The Doyle guy seemed more trouble than it was worth. He had enough on his plate as it was.

"Alright, next question. Do you know anyone named Ribbit?"

He giggled, "Zee, dear, not all demons know each other."

"I didn't mean- wait, I didn't even say they were a demon."

He imitated her exasperated face with a brief morph, before laughing. Leaning his head on his hand, he asked, "Has that boy toy of yours ever told you you're cute when you're flustered? I met him, y'know, and played a bit of a mean trick on him. Met Ribbit too, a greedy pest. A bunch of pretty people with some ugly personalities really." He wouldn't say they're friends. "Well, two of the humans were ok, I guess. Belka and The Jewel."

Zee raised a brow, taking note. Rune glanced across the table at her notebook, her shorthand was pretty bad. But as long as she knew what she was writing, right? 

A waiter came over with two baskets of fries, setting them on the table. "And you're sure this was all you wanted ma'am? Oh, there's two of you now, how sweet."

"Siblings, practically clones~" Rune said, imitating Zee's voice. 

"We're fine, thanks."

As Zee waved the waiter off, Rune reached for some fries. "To share right? Not that I'm putting these back if they're not."

She nodded, "They are. How do you do that?"

He looked confused, munching on another fry. "Do what?"

Zee waved a hand over her face, changing her expressions with every pass of her hand.

"Oh! Heh, that's just something I'm born with. I don't think it's anything I can teach you, if that's what you're shooting for."

"No, I can do something similar." With unconventional means. She popped a few fries into her mouth. "Just curious how an actual shapeshifter works."

He looked around briefly, making sure no one was paying them any attention, before giving a mischievous grin. Not just his face, but his whole body shifted, taking on Belka's appearance. Zee gasped lightly.

"It's childs play for me really, love." He even had the voice, and Zee scrunched her nose. 

"Yeah, but Belka doesn't make faces like that."

"Oh, would you prefer the bedroom eyes~?" 'Belka' waggled his eyebrows, before shifting again. This time into a boy that Zee didn't recognize. "If I see a face, I can imitate it. The whole body, if i have a good enough look. And if I hear them, I can imitate the voice too. Not all shapeshifters can do that."

She watched as he shifted into Doyle, and frowned. "Can you imitate powers?"

He shook his head, "It's, a bit tricky to do powers and abilities. Best I could do, without assistance, is maybe give you a light show. May have a better chance in Tero, but then it would still be blue colored magic."

Zee was writing quickly, and Rune gave a deep chuckle. He admired the Doyle's voice, but wasn't fond of the face. He shifted back to himself. "Shapeshifting is pretty passive, it's about the act and the deception. I have other means of attacking if I need to, that are pretty effective. Maybe not enough to get rid of a pesky immortal problem, but that's a you problem." A pause. "No offense."

"None taken." She shrugged. "So are you still working for him then?"

"Not officially, he got mad when he found out I didn't actually kill you. I managed to pull a bit of a disappearing act on him."

She whistled, "That's pretty good."

"I try. Any more questions?"

"Hmm, I can't think of any more right now, but I'll be sure to ask when I think of them." She said closing notebook. "Let's just finish enjoying the afternoon."


End file.
